


familiar stranger

by femto



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bar, Lawyer, M/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, university student
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femto/pseuds/femto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	familiar stranger

Była godzina 22. W lokalu, przy barze, siedział młody prawnik. W dłoni ściskał szkło, w którym znajdowało się whisky. Była to już jego czwarta dolewka. Barman próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, jednak on go nie słuchał. Nie rozumiał, że młody mężczyzna musi zalać się w trupa, żeby pogodzić się z kolejnym zawodem miłosnym. To już trzeci w tym kwartale. Wszystkie dziewczyny, z którymi było dane mu się spotykać, szybko chciały kończyć tę znajomość. Chłopak nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego pozostawał na lodzie w takim tempie. Był poukładany, elegancki, przystojny. Zachowywał się, jak na dżentelmena przystało. Żeby dłużej o tym nie myśleć, podniósł szklankę i szybkim ruchem wlał całą jej zawartość do swoich ust. Postawił głośno naczynie i ślepo spojrzał w kierunku wyjścia.   
‒ Jeszcze raz to samo ‒ powiedział do barmana. Nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem. Nadal jego wzrok był wbity w drzwi baru. Mogłoby się wydawać, że obserwuje ludzi wychodzących i wchodzących do knajpy. Jednak nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Usłyszał jak lód, wrzucony przez barmana do szklanki, delikatnie puka o jej dno. Dźwięki baru drażniły go. Głośna muzyka, hałaśliwi ludzie krzyczący do siebie podczas rozmowy, ciężkie kroki dochodzące z parkietu. Chciał stąd wyjść, jednak chęć upicia się była większa, a w domowym zaciszu nie wypada tego robić, prawda?  
‒ To ostatnia dolewka ‒ krzyknął mu przy uchu kelner i przesunął podkładkę, na której stała nowa porcja whisky. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi machnął tylko ręką na faceta za blatem i na oślep próbował złapać szklankę. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się pochwycić szkło i przysunąć je do ust, do środka weszła grupka studentów. Wśród nich była osoba, która momentalnie odwróciła jego uwagę od alkoholu. Bezwiednie zastygł ze szklanką przy twarzy i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem patrzył na postać. Czuł jakby cały świat stanął, a oni byli jedynymi istotami, które są w tym momencie ważne. Nie był świadomy tego, że druga osoba poczuła to samo co on. Dłoń chłopaka rozluźniła się, a trzymana w niej szklanka z głośnym trzaskiem rozpadła się na podłodze. Po chwili mężczyzna zgiął się wpół i poczuł, jak do jego gardła podchodzi dzisiejszy obiad. Nijak nie mógł tego pohamować i chcąc czy nie, zwrócił całą zawartość swojego żołądka na podłogę, tuż obok rozbitej szklanki. Barman za ladą westchnął niezadowolony, mając świadomość, że na niego spada obowiązek sprzątnięcia odłamków, jak i wymiocin. Przerzucił sobie szmatkę przez ramię i niechętnie wyszedł zza baru. Stanął obok klienta i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, delikatnie schylając się w jego kierunku.  
‒ Dobrze się czujesz? ‒ zapytał, gładząc chłopaka po plecach. Ten w odpowiedzi kiwnął delikatnie głową, jednak nadal siedział zgięty. Nie wiedział, czy obawiał się kolejnej fali, co jednak było mało prawdopodobne, zważając na to, że oddał jedzenie z całego dnia, czy jednak wstydził się spojrzeć w oczy wszystkim, którzy znajdowali się w lokalu. Zwłaszcza tej jednej osobie. Oparł dłoń o blat i powoli zsunął się ze stołka. Barman amortyzował go w obawie, że zachwieje się i upadnie w bałagan, który sam wyrządził. Chłopak chwiejnym krokiem odszedł od blatu i barmana. Skierował swoje kroki do łazienki. Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, wreszcie mógł się wyprostować. Na nadal wiotkich nogach podszedł do pierwszej umywalki i oparł na niej dłonie. Materiał, z którego była zrobiona, dawał przyjemne uczucie zimna. Mężczyzna odkręcił kurek. Z kranu zaczęła lać się zimna, przynosząca ukojenie woda. Chłopak nabrał wody w dłonie i ochlapał swoją jadaczkę. Powtórzył to kilkukrotnie i poczuł, że zimna woda trochę go otrzeźwiła. Przepłukał również usta. Dłonią otarł nadmiar z twarzy i podniósł wzrok. Spojrzał w lustro. W odbiciu widział zmęczonego szatyna. Na początku nie zwrócił uwagi na ruch za jego plecami, jednak kiedy przyjrzał się uważniej, prawie krzyknął. Za jego plecami stała osoba, przez którą upuścił whisky. Znowu nie potrafił się ruszyć. W tym momencie jego ciało było zdolne tylko do opieranie się o zlew i przypatrywanie się mężczyźnie odbijającemu się w lustrze. Wydawał mu się znajomy.   
‒ Tomika? ‒ powiedział, mrużąc oczy.   
‒ Słucham? ‒ spytał chłopak zdezorientowany. Jego głos był przyjemny, a to jedno słowo rozbrzmiewało w głowie szatyna przyjemnym echem. Nadal, opierając się o zlew, mężczyzna odwrócił się w kierunku chłopaka. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się przez dłuższą chwilę. Stali naprzeciwko siebie i patrzyli. Patrzyli, tak jakby nic innego dla nich nie istniało. Młodszy jednak szybko speszył się intensywnym spojrzeniem szatyna i spuścił twarz, która oblała się gorącym rumieńcem. Odchrząknął znacząco i już miał coś powiedzieć, jednak zrezygnował, kiedy kątem oka zauważył, że mężczyzna powoli zaczyna zsuwać się ze śliskiej, od wody, umywalki. Podszedł do chłopaka i złapał go za ramiona, próbując wyprostować. Szatyn był od niego wyższy i cięższy, jednak to go nie powstrzymało. Użył całej swojej siły, żeby utrzymać nietrzeźwego w miarę w pionie. Starszy poczuł od chłopaka przyjemnie słodki zapach, który obudził w jego mózgu wspomnienia z licealnych lat. Tak pachniała guma, którą żuł ktoś z jego znajomych. Chyba.  
‒ Naprawdę jesteś do niej podobny ‒ wyszeptał blisko ucha młodszego. Podniósł rękę i delikatnie złapał kosmyk blond włosów młodszego. Zaczął zakręcać go wokół swojego palca, tylko po to, by za chwilę założyć mu lok za ucho. Położył dłoń na policzku blondyna.  
‒ Jesteś nawet od niej ładniejszy ‒ powiedział po chwili i zaśmiał się delikatnie. Twarz młodszego zaczęła płonąć jak pochodnia. Odsunął się zażenowany i spojrzał z dołu na mężczyznę. Jego dłoń nadal była wyciągnięta w kierunku chłopaka. Jednak po chwili opuścił ją i odkleił się od zlewu. Zrobił krok, żeby przysunąć się do blondyna. Ten natomiast widząc ten ruch, zrobił dwa kroki w tył i wpadł plecami na ścianę. Nie mógł uciec. Nie chciał uciec. Szatyn zmniejszył między nimi dystans. Pochylił się w kierunku chłopaka, uprzednio chwytając delikatnie jego podbródek i podnosząc go nieznacznie w górę. Musnął delikatnie usta młodszego swoimi. Niższy zadrżał pod wpływem dotyku, a końce jego uszu zarumieniły się. Starszy uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc reakcję chłopaka. Dotyk jego miękkich ust z czymś mu się kojarzył. Tak jakby już wcześniej ich dotykał. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, szatyn ponownie złączył ich usta. Pocałunek był głęboki, ale jednocześnie delikatny i uroczy. Smakował szkocką i gumą balonową. Zdecydowanie nie był to pocałunek dwóch obcych sobie osób.


End file.
